Boundaries Bender Shirou
by Reality Hacker
Summary: Yakumo Shirou or Kischur Shirou Schweinorg, master of Boundaries, surrogate brother/son of Yukari and Zelretch. Uber Godlike if he took the fight seriously, very strong in normal circumstances but focus on his daily life and probably unwanted harem from both genders will be here if I decided to continue.
1. BB Shirou

**Boundaries Bender Shirou**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

This story was started when the Holy Grail War almost took his life away. He was mostly alive but he was still in coma for god knew how long. During that time though, Shirou developed some kind of powers. Shirou may not knew why but it was probably because of the fact that he somehow made a connection with Akasha. Though, Shirou may never knew about this fact but the fact that he has the power did not changed. This power according to his surrogate sister who also processed it referred to this power as the abilities to see the Boundaries. At this state it was really similar to a limited level of 2nd Magic according to Shirou's universe as he could visited another world through his dream. Thus he has met Zelretch so many time as well as his surrogate sister, Maribel Hearn during his journey inside his dream while he was still in coma. Though he could not got out of each world like her since he could not awoke from his dream but he needed to sleep in order to travel to another new world.

Zelretch did not understood the nature of their both but since they were capable of doing such thing, he decided to teach them some of his Magic and Magecraft. It was probably due to it originate from the same verse as Shirou that he could did it much more easier than his Maribel. Though it was more likely due to his closer connection to the root but it was not like the old man and his sister would knew that, for Christ sake even Shirou did not knew that. All in all, Shirou became Zelretch successor and a new name Kischur Shirou Schweinorg. Though his sister disliked it because she already planed to give him her last name Shirou Hearn so Shirou as kind as he was decided to use both name depended on the situation and people he was with. You could say Shirou life was good as people could have. He has 1 of the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestor as his annoying father and sister who shared the same power as him. Unfortunately everything was not last as the truth came out.

Zelretch originally came from the same world as Shirou and due to their connection, Zelretch could sent himself to the boy as he wanted. Zelretch prayed he never did that because his surrogate son has died for quite sometime. After all, he was an orphan and no one has any effort to continue to saving his child life, so in the end he was dead. After that day, Zelretch seemed to care for him more than usual and as also his sister who sometime left to cry alone so that Shirou would never saw her sadness face. Of course it took Shirou around 4-5 years to notice. Why you asked? He did not aging even a little, while he understood his father circumstances, his sister grew normally. It was completely shocked for Shirou as he knew the truth. After all it was not easy to find out you were dead but the fact that they all kept it from him made him angrier but we all knew that Shirou's kindness would not made that feeling last for long. He loved them, they were only families he have since he was no longer remembered who he was. Though it was around 10 years later that his sister met the same fate but they still have each other so they did not took much damaged after her dead.

Though Zelretch could not helped but question. They may processed some form of 2nd magic but when they were dead, then they should be dead and disappeared. Yet, their soul was still lived and kicking something that even Zelretch could not accomplished. He believed that they processed much power than he or even they themselves have though which proved to be true after 500 years later. Maribel Hearn or now Yakumo Yukari became one of the most powerful Youkai beside her brother. Though Shirou could not classified as Youkai due to his good nature to never hurt an innocent but helped other whether they were human or not. As long as they were an innocent, he would never regretted saving any of them. The fact that Eiki Shiki shouted at him all the time. Oh it seemed I forgot to mention about Gensokyo.

Gensokyo was the world they arrived for sometime after their dead. It was after their power developed and they were capable of even traveling through time that they were in the land of Youkai. At that time Gensokyo and human world or which they preferred 'Outside World' were one and the same. Of course until the Hakurei Dai-Kekkai was made with Shirou and Yukari together. It was said that their power at that time developed into the power to manipulate the boundaries in which gave them Godlike power that could accomplished any feats as long as they have an idea what kind of Boundaries they have to alter to give such effect. Together they were absolute and even the being on the level of Eiki could not fought against them.

They became the beings that be feared through out Gensokyo as somethings you were not mess with especially together. Though it seemed time could really affected people. Maribel Hearn who changed her name to Yakumo Yukari after became Youkai and the fact that she lived in Japanese culture so she could easily bended in completely changed her attitude. Her sister who loved to journey in the past now became a lazy slacker who love to troll people as she like to Shirou despaired. Of course it needed only 'Nee-san if you continued to do that, I would end up hating you.' for her to redeemed her action and stopped her stupid actions. After all Yukari was one of Shirou unknown harem. That word did not only affected her, it affected almost every being in Gensokyo female or not. That word was enough to encourage someone even the slacker person to do something or discourage someone from doing something in their nature.

Yakumo Shirou or Kischur Shirou Schweinorg depended on when and where was also developed a certain habit in which to her sister despaired also. Shirou has a hero complex which put himself in danger before other. It was worried her and his unknown harem so much of course Shirou still did it anyway. There was also the fact that he also like to play human in the outside world in any given times. For example, gave himself a human body and lived as one and grew old as one in the past/present/future depended on the mood or appeared in front of his surrogate father just for fun. By the way now Zelretch did not travel much anymore, he spent the rest of his time troll people in his present even Shirou believed that this kind of behavior must came from either one. He really did not knew whether it was his sister that gave his father such attitude or the father who gave her one but all in all, he still loved them anyway.

Now once again, he gave himself a child human body so he could bend into the society whether which world he was ended up. Of course Yukari disliked it as well as his harem but 'If you followed me, don't ever show your face in front of me ever again.' was enough for Yukari to freeze and cried to her Shikigami. Shirou sighed at that, he was a hero after all so he needed to calm his sister down before his new journey started. Of course like always he would said he would returned like always and with that gave Yukari a kiss in the cheek as the brother did to hi sister and went through his own gap to his new adventure. Unknown to him of how Yukari acted after that including how jealous all Shikigami present wanted to kick their own master.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**One of the most powerful Shirou I ever create at least, after Crimson Prince. Shirou as Boundaries Bender while he has the power of Youkai such as their strength and speed, but his attitude said otherwise so they could not classified him as one and put them something between normal human and Youkai. He has power to manipulate Boundaries but do not expected him to use it, it would be more like his daily life than action and they would be unwanted harem in the sequel if I made one and both genders as that so be prepared. Of course if I did since now the idea just pop into my head and I just couldn't help but writing it as one short for now and SHIROU FOREVER, ARCHER FOREVER, SHINO FOREVER**


	2. AN Poll

This is a poll I applied to all of my One-Short story, since most of them applied some kind of journey in one way or another at the end so it is possible. Right now Meta Shirou seemed to have high chance with Claymore but I would liked to see when the setting was difference, will people still wanted Claymore or not and what kind of story you liked me to continued the most. I'll started counting only from this chapter for those who already made their vote, they could vote it again. The story that have vote count in this A/N more than other will be the 1st story I continued

01) Beelzebub

02) Charmed

03) Claymore

04) D . Gray - Man

05) Fairy Tail

06) Familiar of Zero

07) Final Fantasy VII Series

08) Final Fantasy X Series

09) Final Fantasy: Tactics

10) Fullmetal Alchemist

11) Gods Eater Burst

12) Hellsing

13) Hunter X Hunter

14) Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

15) Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

16) M×0

17) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

18) Medaka Box

19) Merlin

20) Naruto

21) One Piece

22) Persona Series

23) Shaman King

24) Supernatural

25) Tales of Symphonia

26) Toaru Majutsu no Index

27) Tsubasa Chronicle

28) X - Men: Evolution

29) Other Please identify

After vote please left some suggestion what kind of role and timeline you want my Shirou/Archer/Shino to take like Hunter X Hunter as surrogate brother to Gon, X - Men as part of the Brotherhood, One Piece as Ace/Luffy/Sabo brother or anything you like... I already have plan for them but if I like your idea, I may change it.


End file.
